fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Soft Canon
Soft canon is material contributed by guest authors and artists that is not considered part of the official canon, but fills a niche that is sufficiently vague, and does not contradict official canon, that it can be considered to be canon. Contributed Soft Canon Independent Pieces There have been no independent pieces contributed to soft canon yet. Storylines There have been no storylines contributed to soft canon yet. Characters There have been no characters contributed to soft canon yet. Locations There have been no locations contributed to soft canon yet. Races There have been no races contributed to soft canon yet. Contributing Soft Canon Rules of Contribution The rules to contributing to soft canon are pretty straightforward. There are two forms of soft canon - independent pieces, and storylines. Independent pieces are predominantly single pieces of art, such as drawings, renders, or animations. Storylines, in contrast, may include some or all of these but additionally carry with them a narrative, and generally explain some element of canon previously unmentioned. They tend to be comics, stories, videos, or a combination of animations that together tell a story. You may notice, however, there are some additional pieces listed in the "contributed" section above. These are generally all elements that come from either independent pieces of storylines. They are separated out to easily allow individuals to find and read information (as provided) to these contributions, such as to allow other artists to easily create soft canon involving them. Regardless of what you are contributing, here are some universal rules that apply. # Do not conflict with official canon. This is a pretty simple rule. In the event of a conflict between soft canon and official canon, the official canon always wins. This can be something as simple as killing a character in the same timeframe they exist in the main story, or something more subtle such as completely changing their behavior in the same timeframe as the main story. # Do not perform cataclysmic changes to official canon. This is an extension of the first rule, but more precisely applies to things that happen after the official canon (as it is published so far). This includes things like killing off characters in the main story after the events of said main story. In general, leave such cataclysmic changes to the official authors. # Ask for permission before making cataclysmic changes to other authors' soft canon. If a guest author contributes a new character or storyline, and you feel they leave a niche you can expand on, please feel free to do so, but ask the author about it first. It might be that the author intends to fill that gap in at some point. # Canon is first come, first serve. Please refer to this short chart explaining the priority of canon. Note that, in the event of any conflict between a higher-priority canon and a lower-priority canon, the author of the higher-priority canon reserves the right to accept, change, or refuse any and all elements of the lower-priority canon. Content That Can Be Contributed Any type of content can be contributed. Provided that they would not conflict with established canon or existing soft canon, then the following can be new contributions can be made without exception: characters, races, locations, artifacts, storylines. If you wish to contribute new content that conflicts with canon (such as a race that exists in an area that is explored in the main story, but never encountered in the main story; or filling in a piece of time in a character's history that is never directly addressed), then contact the author of the violated canon(s) - official or otherwise - and discuss your ideas with them first. Please respect the authors' choices regarding your ideas. Media That Can Be Contributed Any type of media can be contributed. Writing, pinups, renders, drawings, animations, and comics are all welcome in the Fallen Throne soft canon. Additionally, media of any kind of content is accepted. Purely pornographic works are just as welcome as purely narrative works, and naturally, anything in between is allowed as well. How To Contribute Soft Canon to Fallen Throne All soft canon media can be contributed through the Fallen Throne Tumblr account. It has submissions enabled, allowing users to submit posts to it. Please title your works. Additionally, Fallen Throne contributions can be emailed to lordaardvark at lordaardvark@outlook.com. Again, please title your work. All Fallen Throne soft canon that is contributed will be listed in the "contributed" section above, in order of their date of contribution. Each piece will be linked to its contribution(s), accredited to its respective authors, and given a timestamp of when it was accepted into soft canon.